Good Friends, Best Friends
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: “Of course I am. I never thought Miley Stewart my best friend would fall in love with me too, I just thought I was going to be Shane Grey, the loser who was madly in love with his best friend” - HMxCR - MileyxShane. Rated T.


**No, I wasn't tagged again but I am now obsessed with these quotes. I read one and I'm like "Aww that's a good MOE story" x] - So yes, this is what I came up with.  
Oh and to cut confusion, Miley being with child at the end, is not linked to the other part of the story - i know that doesn't make sense now, but read and it will - I hope. **  


* * *

A **good friend **will call 911 when your house is on fire,  
but a **best friend** will be sitting outside toasting marshmallows

"Can you smell burning?"

Shane turned to look at Mitchie, his eyebrow raised.

"Umm guys, the kitchen might be on fire!"

Mitchie was up in a flash, running to help her friend. Shane rolled his eyes, Miley, what was he going to do with her.

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I went to turn the microwave on and it just blew up, so then I tried putting it out with water, but it just got bigger"

Mitchie's hands fumbled for her phone as she dialled 911, shouting into the phone frantically.

"C'mon, we need to get out of here" Mitchie pulled her friend's hand towards the front door, the fire now spreading towards the living room.

"Where's Shane?"

"HEY GUYS!"

Miley couldn't help but giggle a little as she spotted him sat on the grass, just a little away from the house.

"Shane, what the hell are you doing?" She tried her best angry voice. He just smiled up at her, an amused expression playing on his face.

"Well what do you want me to do, I'm not a fire-fighter jeez!"

Mitchie glared at him angrily as he continued eating. Shane caught the glare, a smile still stuck to his face.

"Would you like a marshmallow?"

A **good friend** will bail you out of jail saying, "it's okay you made a mistake"  
but a **best friend** will be sitting right next to you saying "dude that was awesome!"

"Mitchie, we need you to bail us out"

"From jail?!"

"Um, yeah..."

"I'll be right there"

Miley heard a sigh as the phone went dead. Making her way back over to Shane, she laughed as he smirked a little.

"What did she say?"

"She's on her way down now, she didn't sound too thrilled"

Shane rolled his eyes. "We'll pay her back"

"How much bail do they want anyway?"

"Only like $200" Shane shrugged.

-

"Miley, Shane you made bail"

"At last, what took you so long girl?" Shane asked as he followed Mitchie and Miley towards Mitchie's car.

"Sorry Mitch" Miley hugged her friend tightly.

"It's fine Miles, you made a mistake, we all do"

Shane got into the car silently as Miley slipped into the back next to him. Nate turned from occupying the front seat, rolling his eyes.

Miley let her eyes wander out of the window as silence engulfed the car. It was a few minutes later someone decided to break it.

"Dude, come on, that was awesome!"

Mitchie glared at him through the mirror angrily.

"I don't like the way you've been misleading Miley lately"

"Misleading? What the hell"

"Don't start you two" Nate groaned, banging his head against the window.

"You know exactly what I mean Shane" Mitchie ignored the previous comments.

"C'mon Mitchie, she's my best friend, I'm not misleading her, she has her own mind. If she doesn't want to do something, she says no"

"It's over with now, just leave it, yes?" Miley cut in, hitting Shane lightly. "And thank you for bailing us out Mitchie, it won't happen again"

Shane rolled his eyes, sinking further into his seat.

A **good friend **will be sitting with a box of tissues when your boy friend dumps you  
But a** best friend** will wreck his car and spray paint 'loser' all over it over it

"What's the 911?!" Nate asked rushing in behind Mitchie, who couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Sorry Miles, he hasn't got the whole concept of it yet – what's happened hunni?"

Miley turned to look at the two of them, a faint smile playing on her lips at Nate's idiotic behaviour.

"He..." Miley trailed off as she burst into tears once more.

Mitchie took the box of tissues from Nate, placing them next to Miley before hugging her tightly.

"He dumped me, said he didn't see me enough, that I spent too much time with Shane"

"He's an idiot Miles" Nate tried as he sat the other side of her.

She smiled a little. "I guess he's right, I do spend a lot of time with Shane"

"He's your best friend, that's perfectly normal" Mitchie pointed out.

"Miles, if some lad comes along and can't face the fact you have a best friend who is male and you spend time with him, then this lad isn't worth it. They should never make you question friendships, and they should never make you stop spending time with friends"

Miley turned to look at Nate, an amused expression playing through her tears. "Have you been reading Mitchie's magazines?"

"Yes, but c'mon you know how long it takes her to get ready, I have to do something to occupy my boredom" Nate defended.

"Hey, when did this turn to making fun of me?" Mitchie asked.

Miley laughed, hugging Mitchie. "So true though Nate"

Nate laughed once more, Mitchie rolling her eyes and laughing too.

"Where is Shane anyway?" Nate asked.

Miley shrugged.

"Have you told him?"

"Yeah, he told me he'd be right back, I was guessing he was going to grab something from your house or something, but he hasn't turned back up"

"HAI GUYS!"

"Talk of the devil, it appears" Nate muttered to the girls.

Miley laughed, turning to look at Shane. "Why do you have spray paint?"

"No reason" He shrugged, dropping them into the bin.

"Shane..."

"He deserves a little wakeup call!" Shane shot back.

"What did you do?" Nate asked, fearing the answer.

--

Mitchie held back a laugh the next morning as she spotted Jake stepping out of his car, an angry expression on his face.

"LOSER" had been spray painted in various places around the car.

"Don't think I don't know it was you and your little friends that did this" Jake shouted towards her.

Mitchie rolled her eyes, flipping him off.

_Nice one Shane._

Her phone vibrated against her hand, indicating she had a text back.

_Ha! Score one. No-one messes with Miley and get's off lightly. _

A **good friend **will buy you a pregnancy test and say "we'll figure it out it will be okay"  
But a **best friend** will be screaming "name it after me!"

Shane grimaced as Miley bent her head over the toilet once more. Pulling her hair back, he rubbed her back gently.

"This the fifth morning in a row now Mi, I'm starting to think you should head to the doctors"

She shook her head, taking a sip of the water. "I'm fine"

"Miles, come in here, I have something for you!"

Miley groaned, leaning her head back against Shane's shoulder. "Mitch you come in here, I don't want to move"

There was a few beats of silence, before Mitchie appeared at the door.

"Fine, but Shane get out"

"What, why?" Shane asked offended.

"Because this is private, now out!"

"Jeez, keep your wig on" He rolled his eyes, gently shifting Miley so she was leant against the bath, before standing up and disappearing out the door.

"What you got then Mitch?"

"Here"

Miley shook her head as she realised what it was. "I can't"

"Miley, it's just to make sure. You've been sick the last five mornings and you said yourself you were worried because you were late"

"But what if it comes back positive?" Miley asked.

"Then we'll figure it out" Mitchie smiled sitting next to her and pulling her into a tight hug.

"But—"

"Miles, please just do this one thing for me"

"Fine"

"It'll be okay" Mitchie assured her once more, before standing up and heading for the door. "I'll be right outside the door"

Miley nodded, as Mitchie headed for the door, pulling it open she stopped dead.

"Shane! I told you it was private!" Mitchie hit him on the arm, as Miley looked down at her hands, ashamed.

"Jeez, she's my best friend. I was worried about her!" Shane defended as Mitchie went to pull the door shut.

"Miley?"

"Yeah..."

"Name it after me!"

She couldn't help but laugh a little as she heard Mitchie scolding him once more.

A **good friend** will say "don't listen to her" when you find out some brat spread rumours about you  
But a **best friend **will be calling that brat all night saying "seven days"

"She slept with Jake, but she wasn't a good lay, proper frigid. That's why he dumped her"

Miley sunk a little lower into her seat, trying to ignore the girls sat behind her.

"Well, I wouldn't mind taking a ride. She's hot!"

"SEAN!" Ellie's screech caused the whole class to turn to them.

"Problem?"

"No Miss, Sean here was just telling us how "hot" he thinks Miley is"

Miley rolled her eyes, trying to avoid eye contact with everyone.

"Too bad she wouldn't look twice at you though" Nate jumped in, causing Sean to glare.

"You don't wanna go there anyway Sean. Jake got the t-shirt and he isn't going back. Don't wanna waste your time, when you could get a real girl"

"Coming from the girl who spreads her legs for anything remotely male looking" Nate shot back.

"MISS!" Ellie screeched once more.

"Nate your dismissed from the rest of class, go get some air. You wanna head out too Miley?"

Miley nodded, grabbing her bag and following Nate towards the door, who was currently fuming.

"Sean, Ellie. You'll be heading to the principal's office with me after class"

"Did you not hear what he just said?"

"I've heard your whole conversation Miss Jacobs, now save your voice for Principal Dean"

"Sorry Miles" Nate turned to look at her as they headed down the corridor.

"For what Nate, you got us out of class. I owe you candyfloss"

"Mmm, candyfloss. I wanna head to the fair, right now"

Miley laughed. "We should go tonight"

Nate nodded, smiling happily. "Oh and Miles?"

"Yes?"

"Don't listen to her"

"Miles, Nate?"

They spun around coming face to face with Shane.

"What are you two doing out of class?"

"We could ask you the same thing" Miley replied.

"I have a free lesson" He poked her playfully. "And you, you best not be ditching"

"We had a little disagreement with Ellie and Sean" Nate shrugged.

Shane sighed. "Why now?"

"You want to tell him?" Nate asked Miley, who shrugged.

"She was just being a cow again, telling everyone Jake dumped me because I was frigid and then Sean said he'd take a ride, because I was hot. Nate went back at him, then Ellie started again, so Nate basically called her a slut"

"Nathaniel!"

"Well she is, c'mon she even tried to get it with you"

Shane shivered at the memory. "C'mon you can spend free lesson with me, then I'm gonna go kick that Sean's ass"

"No you're not!" Miley pushed him lightly as they started walking towards the common room.

"Hey Shane, we're off to the fair tonight, Miley owes me candyfloss, you in?"

"Of course"

--

"Shane, I want to sleep. I wish I'd said no to you staying over now"

Shane pouted at her hurt, as he lay on his stomach, atop of Mileys duvet. She looked up at him from underneath the duvet, a smile tugging on her lips.

"I'm tired Shay"

"I know, but I'm not and as my best friend, it's your job to entertain me"

"Don't want to" She yawned once more as Shane grabbed his phone. "Who are you calling it's 1am?"

He placed it on loudspeaker, a smile on his face.

"Hello?"

He let out a deep, heavy breath down the phone. "Seven days"

Miley hit him laughing as he hung up. "Shane"

"No-one messes with my Miley"

"Your Miley?" She asked, as he nodded.

Pulling the duvet from under him, she placed it down atop of him, rolling her eyes. He always ended up falling asleep in her bed anyway.

"My Miley"

She smiled a little, hugging him tightly. "Night Shay"

A **good friend** will be there for a while  
But a **best friend **will be there forever

"Shane?" The light whisper stirred him from the daydream he'd fallen into.

"Yeah Mi?"

"Did you ever think we'd end up like this?" She shuffled her head on his chest a little, looking up at him.

"Like what?"

"Shane" She warned, hitting him gently. "Stop playing dumb"

He laughed a little, his hand playing with her hair. "I thought we'd be best friends forever, which we are, but no I never thought in a million years we'd end up like this"

"Are you glad we did?"

"Of course I am. I never thought Miley Stewart my best friend would fall in love with me too, I just thought I was going to be Shane Grey, the loser who was madly in love with his best friend"

She smiled a little. "You liked me before we went out on that first date?"

"Everyone knew, except you"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted you to fall in love with me off your own mind, not off me pressuring you into it" He replied simply.

"Well, either way, I'm glad we're here right now"

--

"You're – what?" Miley asked once more for clarification.

"Miles, it's just across country. My job's been moved over there and Nate's found a job there too"

"You can't go" Miley bit her lip to stop the sobs breaking out.

"Oh hunni, I'm sorry. This isn't the best time, I know" Mitchie sighed as she hugged her emotional friend.

"I'm 7 months pregnant and very emotional and now you break the news that you're leaving me to head across country"

"We're sorry Miles, we couldn't find any better time to tell you" Nate jumped in.

"You're supposed to be my birthing partner" Miley pointed out.

"I am. We'll be heading back the week before you're due date"

"I'm not going to miss seeing my niece or nephew" Nate added.

Miley smiled. "What if something happens, what if they come early"

"Miles calm down, you're gonna stress yourself out" Shane sat beside her.

"The first sign that they're coming early, you get on the phone to us and we'll be on the first plane over, I'm not going to miss this Miles. You're going to have Shane anyway"

"Great" She rolled her eyes sarcastically. "He fainted when I told him I was pregnant, seeing his child be born will kill him"

"Thanks Miles, I love you too"

She smiled, kissing his cheek.

"We're just across country Miles, we're still going to be here for you"

"I guess"

"Best friends stick around forever" Mitchie added, nodding towards Shane.

"You guys are my best friends too"

"Yeah, but let's face it. No-one will ever come close to Shane"

* * *

**So, I hope you liked? I enjoyed writing it.  
**

**I'm so stoked. Jonas Brothers released four more dates over here in November, so at the moment I'm going to see them twice this year - thing is, i'm a sad teenie and ill probably get dragged into going to all four dates over here! Ahaha. **

**Oh and I just saw the climb on uk music television, yaay!**

My Mitchel Musso obsession is growing and Burn Gorman is hot - that has nothing to do with this. x]  


**Reviews please? xo**


End file.
